Zach Bolton
| birth_place = Cincinnati, Ohio | residence = Grapevine, Texas | alma_mater = University of North Texas | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice actor, ADR director, line producer | years_active = 2004–present | spouse = | domesticpartner = | website = }} Zachary Charles "Zach" Bolton (born August 9, 1981) is an American ADR Director, line producer and voice actor who works for Funimation. He has directed a number of English-language versions of Japanese anime films television series. He mostly voice acts under Z. Charles Bolton. Filmography Anime * Absolute Duo – Kevin Wayfair * Alice & Zōroku – Mr. Shikishima (Ep. 8) * All Out!! – Hirokuni Kasuga * Aquarion – Baron * Aquarion Logos – Kuwashima * Assassination Classroom – Ryunosuke Chiba * B't X – Savannah (2018 dub) * Big Windup! – Shingo Shimazaki * Birdy the Mighty Decode – Masayuki Hazawa * Black Butler – Pluto * Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card Prologue – Yoshiyuki Terada * Case Closed – Roland Dufour * Chaos;Child – Shinji Itō * Corpse Princess – Hagino (Ep. 1) * D.Gray-man – Devit * Death Parade – Clavis * Divine Gate – Santa Claus * Dragon Ball Z Kai – Scratch (black cat, Ep. 57) * Fairy Tail – Droy * Freezing series – Yujin * Fullmetal Alchemist – Elisa's Father (Ep. 11) * Garo: The Animation – Donato * Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie – Administrator of Protective Institution * Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino – Amadeo * Heaven's Lost Property Forte – Hiro (Ep. 4) * Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple – Matsui * Kodocha – Sanekichi * Michiko & Hatchin – Chas (Eps. 10, 14, 17-19) * My Hero Academia – Sansa Tamakawa (Ep. 13) * New Game! – Dragonfly Green (Ep. 9) * Ninja Slayer From Animation – Yamahiro (Ep. 25) * One Piece – Pierre, Girarin, Hockera Achino, Eddy * Overlord III – LUCI★FER (Ep. 1) * Peach Girl – Goro * Ping Pong: The Animation – Murata (Ep. 3) * Psycho-Pass 2 – Sho Hinakawa * Sakura Quest – Hideyoshi (Ep. 13) * Sasami: Magical Girls Club – Ryo-Oki * Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings series – Bekunosuke (Ep. 13, Season 1), Shige (Season 2) * Servamp – Eisuke Dōdō * Sgt. Frog – Gail, Zeroyasha * Snow White with the Red Hair – Yatsufusa * Soul Eater – Hero (Ep. 32), Shadow (Ep. 10) * Star Blazers: Space Battleship Yamato 2199 – Mamoru Kodai * The Legend of the Legendary Heroes – Salawell Seile * The Rolling Girls – Mash * Three Leaves, Three Colors – Mr. Stuffed (Eps. 3, 7-9) * Tokyo Ghoul:re – Waka Asachi * Yona of the Dawn – Son Hak (Teenage, Ep. 3) Live-action dubbing * Black Butler – Takaaki Matsumiya Video games * Borderlands 2 – O'Cantler Production staff Voice director * A Certain Magical Index * A Certain Scientific Railgun * Absolute Duo * Aria the Scarlet Ammo * Yamada’s First Time: B Gata H Kei * Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target * Darker Than Black * Death Parade * Desert Punk * Dimension W * Dragon Ball series * Dragonaut: The Resonance * Eureka Seven: AO * Future Diary * Ga-Rei: Zero * Ghost in the Shell: Arise * Haganai * My Santa * Negima! * One Piece * Peach Girl * Psycho-Pass series * Rumbling Hearts * Shin-chan * Soul Eater * Soul Eater Not! * Space Dandy * Strain: Strategic Armored Infantry * Trigun: Badlands Rumble ADR engineer * Baki the Grappler * ''Dragon Ball'' series * Fullmetal Alchemist * Kodocha * Samurai 7 Line producer * A Certain Magical Index * A Certain Scientific Railgun * Aesthetica of a Rouge Hero * Aria the Scarlet Ammo * Aquarion Evol * Blood-C: The Last Dark * Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes * Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven * Darker Than Black * ''Dragon Ball'' series * Dragonaut: The Resonance * Ga-Rei: Zero * Heaven's Lost Property * King of Thorn * My Santa * Peach Girl * Princess Jellyfish * The Sacred Blacksmith * Sasami: Magical Girls Club * Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings series * Soul Eater * Strain: Strategic Armored Infantry * The Tower of Druaga * Wolf Children References External links * * Category:1981 births Category:Living people Category:American male voice actors Category:American television producers Category:Voice directors Category:American audio engineers Category:Male actors from Cincinnati Category:University of North Texas alumni